ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanChan123/TFO Story Idea/Notes
Request to the wiki staff: I put this content in a blog post because you didn't list "story brainstorming pages" under the OK list next to stories, etc. Since blog chat expires, I want to put this somewhere where I can edit it often and get infinite comments, like an article page. If its okay, I would like this to go as an article. Answer me via talk page. Warning: While the possibility may vary, the content on this page may become the seed of a great story that people might not want spoiled. While I the future (depending on whether I want to go through this or not) author of this maybe-story, DanChan123, doesn't really care much about that right now, read at your risk. I am mainly looking for constructive advice to help make my epic story idea better. A lot of this is up to huge changes, so there is a chance some of the information you gather won't be a spoiler to the final product, if it will exist. Also there may be controversial topics that may arise (for example the story is coated with heavy criticism against secular humanism) and I don't really want to discuss them at the risk of flame wars. Introduction TFO is an abbreviation for the current (and awkward) title of the story idea, "The Face of Oblivion". As you will see soon, the tree I expect to grow from this seed page is HUGE. The Face of Oblivion is a sci-fi epic with a lot of deeper meanings that I'm still struggling to put together into an amazing story. Here's the "basic" summary WITHOUT the possible spoilers: In the distant future (a typical cyberpunk sci-fi Solar System dominated by humanity), Lovecraftian alien invaders with much technology themselves arrive in the Solar System, and attack humanity with a deep hatred for them. Hint, hint, these alien invaders act as if they've known of the humans before, despite that humanity claims to have never encountered any extraterrestrials. Like humans these aliens breathe oxygen and are carbon-based, but what sets them apart from humans greatly is that they contain an "organ" with purposes no human or other organism living in the Solar System has. Within each living alien is a singularity (of physics) that spits out and sucks in an energy source that is converted into material energy as the energy passes out of the singularity. When an alien dies, the singularity disappears and the energy fades. This "organ" is called a "spirit" and it is present in the mind of the alien. The evidence for this is that even though the singularity cannot be seen, the material energy is still detected within each alien and scientists cannot find the origin of this energy other than something from the alien's conscience. These aliens engage in a deadly war, conquering all of the Solar System until Earth. However, upon reaching Earth, necessary resources the aliens need to continue the war have been greatly depleted, forcing a stalemate between the weakened remaining human population on Earth and the aliens, who are nicknamed "Demons" as a social term among humans. As a compromise to revive the human population in a safe environment, the United Nations write the "Sanctuary Articles", which is a plan to relocate humanity into various designated safe zones scattered across the planet, often large spands of land defended by walls and defense technologies available at the time. These safe zones, the largest known as Eden (larger than New York City just for you to get the idea), are known as Sanctuaries, each one containing populations of hundred millions of people fit for a thriving society led by an authoritarian government and supplied by enormous megacorporations that makes up the majority of the economy and provides materials and jobs for all citizens, as well as for the development of life in Sanctuaries. However, after several centuries of Sanctuary life, many problems arose. Even after the Sanctuary articles became a basis of all post-war life, many disagreed about how humanity should recover. During this time scientists finally mastered genetic engineering, and some pushed to use it on humans, while others did not. Conflict arose when a strict humanist doctrine was placed over all Sanctuary governments. The new government wanted to eliminate genetic defects from the human population and tinker with the genetics of new generations of humans. Thus began an event known as the Purge, where the government forcefully banned intercourse among civilians considered "genetically inferior" (containing harmful genes that may impair the physical states of future offspring). The governments wanted to breed healthier, less inferior generations of humans through artificial selection. However due to illegal intercourse taking place among these "genetically inferior" civilians, government forces began to concentrate these people, some governments performing forced sterilizations and other extremist measures. There was major public debate about this, but the lower class rarely had a voice. At the same time, troubles increased between socio-economical classes. Due to the reliance on a megacorporate economy, leaders in the corporate field earned huge sums of money and became very wealthy and high class, while those civilians with poorer skills hit the bottom of the social and economic hierarchy. Wealthy people could afford performing high profile genetic re-engineering on their offspring to prevent them being subject to the Purge, while lower class civilians could not. Eventually this lead to civil war between three groups: Conformists wanted to keep these ways, Reformists wanted to simply abolish these new ways, and Equalists wanted a revolution that made all humans equal under a strict "equal benefits for all" policy. Equalists successfully took over several Sanctuaries but those were mainly unstable, and later on those Sanctuaries collapsed to attacks from Demons. However the majority of Sanctuaries held a political battlefield between Reformists and Conformists. The conflict was resolved the worst way, with all "genetically inferior" humans banished from all Sanctuaries as "Nomads", due to the nomadic lifestyle they must adopt for any chance of survival out in a dangerous and wild land. While the Purge claimed to have ended due to "economic complications", according to Sanctuary governments, banishments did continue, although these were often re-dubbed "criminal banishments". Reformist and Conformist parties began to tackle other issues with the purges considered uncontroversial. The story starts centuries after these events. The beginning of the story incorporates several long one-shots introducing important characters and their situations, which later lead up to a point of which all these characters are joined along with other minor characters, into the main story. The (Possible) Spoilers You have been warned. To explain how everything really started, we'll have to jump back to the very beginning. In this future time humanity is very technologically advanced and traditions of the past are almost extinct, for instance religion, faith, etc. The idea of God is a fantastical one with very little importance. Mankind has declared themself kings of nature, which has brought much conflict due to ethical relativism between different political states of humanity. Also Earth's resources have become limited and nations fight over claims to resources found in the rest of the Solar System. Amidst this, researchers in a space station orbitting Pluto have discovered a wormhole that can be a gate to another galaxy. Governments hope to see if they can reach the other galaxy through the wormhole and access all sorts of resources in an alien universe. Research Astronauts successfully travel through the wormhole, but the presence of the extra mass within the singularity destabilizes the wormhole, trapping the astronauts in an alien universe where the clock runs slower relative to the Milky Way galaxy (technically placing these astronauts way back in time). The astronauts arrive on the Demon extraterrestrial homeworld, and are surprised to find its conditions just like Earth's, where Demons are living in a primitive, Garden-of-Eden society. The Demons have a great connection to something of great power that keeps them in such a peaceful state, and allows them to be immortal; that power is unknown to the human astronauts because they do not have what is a "spirit". However upon interaction with the astronauts, the Demons begin to fall and worship the human astronauts, and they begin to feed their material energy originated from the spirit, to the humans. As a result the humans develop a "spirit" but due to their nature, are unable to feel the connection the Demons once did and they can only use the energy to perform "physical miracles" by applying, regulating, and subtracting energy in anything at their own will. The Demons create a religion around the humans and learn the English language as the "language of the gods". Of course they have a freakish accent with it. The humans, being intellectuals of course, help the Demons develop new technologies. The Demons worship empowers them with energy that keeps the humans immortal as long as they are worshipped and continually fed the energy. The humans eventually gain so much of this energy that they are able to manifest themselves in the spirits of the sentient and living, allowing them to "possess" Demon subjects like their avatars. Over many centuries, however, the Demons begin to think harder about society and conflicts emerge. Furthermore, Demons begin to have skeptical ideas. To describe this simply, they are a reflection of human society over time as we see from history. Demons begin to rely less on the humans as their gods, and because of the decreased worship rate, the rate of energy fed to the humans is decreased. With the reduction in control over Demon society the humans begin to reveal some of their weaker, human-like qualities that make them less distinguishable as gods. Soon, the Demons begin to understand how the gods' powers rely on worship, and that the gods had natural weaknesses. They began to see that the old perspective of the gods was false. Fearing that the spirit power of the "gods" was too dangerous to be used by those with "human nature", a civil war erupted between secular and religiously loyal Demons. The gods used their energy to repair the destabilized wormhole and returned to the human world just decades before the eventual Demon invasion. With the "gods" abandoning them, the religious Demons join forces with the secular Demons and they enter the Solar System with a massive army. At the same time, the former Demon avatars to the gods, who were powerful leaders of Demons, went against the gods as well. These Demons carried a fraction of the power of their former hosts which they could harness, making them very powerful. Hatred replaced loving faith as the power source that allowed maintenance of the Demon's spirit singularity, which drove the Demons mad and destructive in the mind as well. With reconnaissance the Demons find the Solar System populated with similar beings just like their gods. Feeling betrayed and lied to, the Demons begin a terrifying campaign of eradication and domination over the Solar System. Billions on both sides of the war die. Humans are surprised not only that they had encountered a technologically advanced extraterrestrial race, but that the Demons speak crude English as well. You've seen the rest of the happenings. Meanwhile, the former gods manifest themselves within human soldiers, technically applying them with the singularity and the energy, but the other humans are unable to communicate with the "gods" due to not having the spirit organ, and the gods were not as powerful as before such that they could completely control their hosts. Those who are possessed by Demons will eventually by known as the Spirit Walkers (by Nomads, which will be explained later). Spirit Walkers can convert the spirit energy from the gods within them for their own use, if they understand how to do so. The gods are still empowered by the misotheism of the Demons, however. In other words, the more hatred for the gods is shown by the Demons, the more energy the god and his avatar gains. This makes Spirit Walkers particularly dangerous to Demons because their presence at local proximity makes one stronger. On the other hand, the energy from hatred can have negative effects on the mind. Also, gods can die after running out of energy, especially during a fight where the energy is used. The rise of Nomad culture was a huge step in progress that allowed for greater connection between humans and gods because the gods could use their powers to appeal to the Nomads who will do anything to seek satisfaction. Over the centuries the Nomads began to develop a sense of spirituality with the gods and Spirit Walkers are discovered among the Nomad population. The Stories + Characters The first main character starts off as a Nomad-born baby travelling with Nomads. Unlike ALL other Nomads, an extremely dominant artificial gene that every Nomad had developed during the Purge & Banishment known as the 'Mark of Cain' (A black birthmark in the shape of an M appearing on the nape of the neck during an embryo's outer skin development), had disappeared in the baby's genome due to a rare mutation. While the Nomads camp on an ancient highway, they are attacked by a type of the Demon known as the Diablo (there are many species of the Demon family), and the baby is the soul survivor after being hid by other Nomads in an ancient automobile where a god manifests itself into the baby to make it stop crying. Meanwhile, a group of Sanctuary soldiers (I'll explain the military system later) from the Sanctuary of Eden arrive following Diablo tracks. The soldiers are spending their final patrol before returning home after three months. A corporal named Aaron Brodetsky finds the baby and hides it while on the way back, and gets the baby smuggled in through several acquaintances. Category:Blog posts